A Manifest Problem/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. If you can please insert sections in based on the order the jobs appear in the title. Find abbreviations in the glossary. *Do not sign additions to this page. Tips Keep in mind based on several others experience the mobs appear to resist Silence and Sleep spells. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! ---- SOLO STRATEGIES <BLU 75/WHM 37> : Strategy: *First attempt failed because I underestimated the power of the mage-type Yagudo spamming -ga2 and enfeebles from out of my AoE range. *Second attempt I drew them into the tunnel, and fought on the incline around the corner to crowd them together more. **'Items': Echo Drops, Persikos au Lait, Tavnazian Taco **'Notable Gear': Perdu Hanger, Acheron Shield(Genbu's is a lot better if you have it), Wivre Mask(excellent full-time choice here), Scouter's Rope(after the first few groups, I noticed they missed often, so I used this instead of Warwolf Belt or Potent Belt), Body/Hands/Legs/Feet BLU AF. **'Spells': Battle Dance, Head Butt, Grand Slam, Frypan, Disseverment, Refueling, Cocoon, Temporal Shift, Plasma Charge, Magic Fruit, Saline Coat, Actinic Burst, Blood Saber, and Zephyr Mantle. ***Mainly used Battle Dance and Grand Slam for damage, and to a lesser extent due to the MP cost Frypan. Temporal Shift helped when I needed to heal myself. Blood Saber is excellent, and by far the best way to heal yourself in this BC, as it typically drained 115HP per Yagudo (Note: Mage-types usually have SS up, so when you use it you'll want at least a few melee Yagudo around you). I made sure Refueling was up before initial aggro, never really had time to cast it again... no real need to either. Cocoon up FULL TIME (for obvious reasons). Head Butt and Disseverment were used on the NM, and worked quite well. Savage Blade>Disseverment SC did 500>1200>700, taking well over half his HP. The rest of the spells were for trait combos, Auto Refresh and Defense Bonus. **As far as tactics are concerned, from the start just make your way up the tunnel. The Yagudo in the first two rooms will run away from you, if you manage to get ahead of them you can fight 2-3 at a time. After the second room you'll come up to a 3rd room, this is where they start flanking you non-stop. So step in a little bit to get their attention, and run back just before the 2nd room and wait for them around the corner on the incline. This will group them up around you for your AoE barrage. Go ahead and engage one, and begin using your arsenal of spells. Once you get 100TP, Circle Blade is your friend. I used the Persikos au Lait about this time, since it lasts for 10 whole minutes. Take your time and focus on using Battle Dance and Grand Slam, (Battle Dance is the better of the two, hitting for roughly 170-190, while Grand Slam did 110-130), and everything should go smoothly. My MP was about 670, and until the NM I never fell below 200 thanks to the occasional MP restore from killing a random yagudo. Once the Yagudo assault is finished, the NM is a piece of cake. ***Have fun, this mission is a blast^^ <BLM 75/RDM 37> :Hume - very easy Strategy: *With Protect II, Stoneskin, and Phalanx, I was taking 0 damage most times and Stoneskin only wore once the entire fight. Thundaga or Blizzaga took out any normal Yagudo it hit. When the NM pops, just put Gravity on him and nuke. A few tier 4s and AM2s is all it took. ++++<DNC 75/NIN 37>++++ Strategy: *Used Tav Taco *Just fight with Drain Samba III or Haste Samba. Doesn't matter. Kill the enemies 1 at a time or AOE ws. Save TP for Curing Waltz IV every now and then. Keep enfeebles off with Healing Waltz. Didn't even bother with Utsusemi. Kinda like the 1000 Hearts Fight in Kingdom Hearts. When NM shows up, target it and roll. <BLM 75/RDM 37> Strategy: *Use defense food and Manafont. *The Yagudo die to a single Blizzaga III and Laa Yaku the Austere is susceptible to Bind & Gravity. Making this Strategy Better: No medicines were required to win though Echo Drops are recommended as the NM may cast Silence. <DRG 75/SCH 37> :After trying this seven times and failing, the defense food seems to make a difference. Having no AoE attack makes this very difficult, but I managed to finally beat it. Do not take this fight lightly, so many things can go wrong with this fight. The monsters are hard to sort out in the heat of the battle, with camera going every which way and mobs spinning around you. Strategy: *I managed to pick out a theologist from the mob once or twice during the fight, and was animation-locked the wrong way or out of combat about 5 minutes at least (NM fight time). BLM mobs stun, bio, poison and Sleep you, sometimes in that order, and occasional ga-spells deal inproportionate damage to their melee attacks. AoE-capable jobs that have decent defense like BLU or RDM should have a way easier time with this. Strategy Cons: *Also a side note, the mobs CANNOT be slept, I found this out the hard way. <MNK 75/PLD 37> :Decided to give this a shot on my MNK as I was most comfortable with the job. Had tried MNK/RDM using a staff the previous night, ended up with the NM and 5 normal Yagudos before I was defeated. After reading some of the other solo strategies, thought the additional defense from the /PLD sub and one of it's Job Abilities would be useful in the battle. Strategy: *Before pursuing, buffed with Protect II. After buffing, started off picking off a few of the stragglers from the back with a Chi Blast as they were walking to the main section, mostly to build TP for the first wave. Upon reaching the first wave, let off a Spinning Attack , incapacitating a number of the first wave. Used Cure III and Sentinel as needed. Used H2H rather than a staff as my staff skill wasn't capped. 2-3 punches per normal Yagudo usually meant death for them. *No food or drink required for this strategy. No Hundred Fists needed either. *Equipment Used: Destroyers, Olibanum Sachet, Optical Hat, Chivalrous Chain, Brutal Earring, Storm Loop, Scorpion Harness, Melee Gloves, Rajas Ring, Ulthalam's Ring, Amemet Mantle +1, Black Belt, Byakko's Haidate, Enkidu's Leggings. <PLD 75/RDM 37> Strategy: *Rather easy. Protect/Shell, of course. Keep Phalanx and Blaze Spikes up. Spam Circle Blade at every 100TP. Enter area, and run to the first batch. Cast Flash on the furthest one ahead, this will cause all the ones behind him to link. This allows you to take them down in batches. About 3-5 should attack you. Repeat at next spot. Third fight, and hardest, will be against all of the remaining ones and the NM, this fight is right before the main room. Target mages always, this is because they usually stay out of AoE range, particularly the BLMs. By targeting the mages, you make sure AoE WS hits as many as possible. NM is the only one that doesn't drop in a few hits, but he's still very easy by himself. Finish any stragglers that didn't link in the big room. The major adversary in this fight can be lag, while trying to cast, from so many mobs. Other than that, very easy. <PLD 75/RDM 37> :I died the first attempt due to running out of MP because the Yagudo's overwhelmed me. You might consider making a weapon skill macro Strategy: *Decided to bring meds for the 2nd attempt. Ended up buying 3 Hi-Potions, 3 Hi-Ether, 3 Yagudo Drinks, 3 Persikos au Lait, 1 Icarus Wing, 1 Hi-Elixir and 1 Vile Elixir. **Used 1 Yagudo Drink and 1 Persikos au Lait. Used the Icarus Wing when the NM appeared in hopes of trying to kill a few more yagudos quickly. The MP and HP regen helped. *Cast Protect, Shell, Stoneskin, Blaze Spikes. **Try to keep Blaze Spikes up as much as possible. *Used Circle Blade when 100TP. Sometimes lag made it hard to get the WS off. I was choosing Circle Blade using the menu so it might be a good idea to macro it in before starting the fight. *The only status effect that was annoying was Slow. Strategy Cons: *The lag was horrible. *Being mobbed by so many enemies and coupled with the lag sometimes made it harder to cast Stoneskin let alone Phalanx. Stoneskin and Phalanx are optional. <RDM 75/BLM 37> Strategy: *Buff yourself once you get in Protect/Shell, Phalanx, Ice Spikes, Aquaveil, Stoneskin/Blink and Regen. Make sure you definitely keep up Stoneskin, Phalanx, and Aquaveil for this to be successful. I equiped Earth Staff, Scorpion Harness, and the rest MP+ equipment, ate Jack-o'-Lantern for the Evasion Boost. After you buff start to follow the Yagudo and pick off a few before you get to the main hall by casting Diaga on the ones you can reach and just cast Blizzaga, Thundaga, Firaga, Stonega, Waterga, and Aeroga to finish them off. When you reach the main room make sure if any buffs wore you recast them before you start fighting again. Go in and grab the Yagudo's attention and pull them to the rooms entrance and just alternate between the -ga spells you have with your /BLM sub. Just repeat this process while recasting buffs and the occasional Cure III or Cure IV until all Yagudo are dead and only the NM is left. Make sure you bring a sword and shield I had a Joyeuse and Genbu's Shield. Debuff the NM and just melee and nuke the NM until he is dead. Lag can be a problem, when casting and from all the mobs actions. This method went very well. <RDM 75/BLU 37> :Elvaan. Convert was not required. Strategy: *Notable Buffs: Tavnazian Taco + Cocoon(600+ DEF), Phalanx, 10% Physical Damage Reduction. Yagudo's melee for ~0 DMG without Stoneskin (Keep it up for spells). Focus on Mages (Priests, Theologist) and Ninjas (Herald) as the enfeebles are easily the strongest threats. Kite the NM Boss with Bind and Gravity if you need to breathe, this fight can be overwhelming if inexperienced. Circle Blade is the weapon skill of choice, but Vorpal Blade also works to kill the boss as fast as you can. Making this Strategy Better: *Nuking Can be helpful. <RDM 75/BLU 37> :Tarutaru No 2HR required Strategy: *Buffs were: Tavnazian Taco, Protect IV/Shell IV, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Cocoon, Ice Spikes, Enblizzard, Refresh , Regen and Haste when I could. *Go in, kill the Yagudo, particularly the NIN (Herald) and WHM (Priest) as Dia/Paralyze/Slow were annoying. *When the NM comes, start attacking it and ignore the other Yagudo. *When the NM died, there were only 3 left - not sure if my Ice Spikes killed the rest or if they despawned. Only reached yellow once, when I had Paralyze and Phalanx/Cocoon were down. MP was fine, 400~ after the fight was over, in about 15 minutes. All in all, I thought it was a pretty easy and fun solo. Strategy Cons: *I tried to Silence twice and both times it was resisted. Making this Strategy Better: *I got silenced once, so Echo Drops couldn't hurt. *I expected the mobs to be low level, so I didn't bring much ACC gear. I noticed misses even with 8/8 Sword merits. If I were to do this again, I'd definitely bring more ACC gear. <RDM 75/BLU 37> :Hume Chainspell used when SS, phalanx and cocoon were down and had 10 yagudo and NM attacking. Strategy: *Buffs were: no food, Protect IV/Shell IV, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Cocoon, Ice Spikes, Enfire, Refresh, and Haste, had echo drops but did not need to use. *Kill the WHMs (Priests) first as they can and will cast curaga III. *Circle Blade and Ice Spikes alone killed most yagudo. *When the NM comes, start attacking it and ignore the other Yagudo. *Did not need to convert with refresh and the MP restoral from killing Yagudo. Strategy Cons: *NIN or WHM paralyse may get you killed, but unlikely if you prioritise Phalanx as this will mitigate most melee damage. *BLM nukes are full powered, make sure you have Shell IV up and ready to reapply Stoneskin if it wears. *Trying to target the WHMs was tricky due to the large number of Yagudo, that would shift position if you moved. Making this Strategy Better: *Defence food may help - if you get caught with your pants down. *I probably did not need to use Chainspell, but having it available would be a nice safety cushion. <RDM 75/WHM 37> :Hume Strategy: *Solo'd by Hume I wore a mix of Accuracy and Attack gear and ate a Meat Mithkabob. I spammed Cyclone to kill all the weaklings, then switched to sword for the NM. Kept Stoneskin/Phalanx/Protect/Regen/etc up as much as possible and used -na spells and Echo Drops whenever the mage types stuck an enfeeble. Otherwise fairly simple fight. <SMN 75/WHM 37> Strategy: *Ramuh's Thunderspark takes down multiple Yagudo at once. Began with Sigil (Regen and Refresh), Earthen Ward, Aerial Armor, and Protect IV/Shell IV from Light Spirit. Tried to follow the Yagudo closely but ended up with a disastrous defeat in the main chamber. It might be possible to send in an avatar near the start to gather the Yagudo's attention instead of having them smash in the summoner. <THF 75/DNC 37> Strategy: *Items: 5 Hi-Potions, Au Lait, Icarus Wing, Tavnazian Taco, Bloody Bolts . Trick to this is only 5 mobs can attack you at any given time, the rest will de-aggro until one of the mobs dies, remember this it's important later. Put Reraise up and eat food before entering, Reraise won't be useful unless you kill the NM, it will wear off when your kicked and the NM will hover over you until you are kicked so no Reraise in BC unless it's killed. Entered arena and popped the wing picked off 2 or 3 of the Yagudo as they moved through the tunnel until they got to the spot they all stopped at. Pulled the mess of them in the hall so I could autotarget easier and unloaded a Cyclone, got some HP and TP mobs off that so it didn't affect my TP for healing. Paralyze was the only debuff I worried about erasing. If things get to hairy flee off and use some potions/cure waltz's then re-engage. This is a war of attrition until the NM spawns, try to focus on killing BLM type mobs as they do the most damage but also die pretty fast. When the NM spawned I flee'd and got myself full HP, here is the tricky part, you want to have 5 mobs of YOUR choice on you while fighting NM, no more than 1 WHM and 1 BLM as the nukes from more than 1 become troublesome and they will wear you down with the added curing from another WHM. Try not to get any NIN's as they debuff more often than the whm with slow and paralyze. Keep Drain Samba up and cure as needed, around 30% he will start curing himself with Cure V and Curaga III, keep at him and don't fire off any weapon skills unless you are positive it will kill him (Failed twice cause I got flustered near the end). <THF 75/NIN 37> :Things ended horribly. Best I was able to do was make it past the first wave. (Attempt) Strategy: *Equip lots of evasion gear, and rely on the occasional Yagudo to fully heal you. I suppose it's not a reliable way to win, but I can testify it's possible. Keep spamming Bloody Bolts, and a whole lot of them, and launch Cyclone on the mages once TP reaches 100%. In my case, Cyclone killed all Yagudo from full health. When you're up to the NM, make sure to keep your health full because Banishga III rips through your shadows, the other spells can be blocked by Utsusemi. <WHM 75/BLM 37> :Failed attempt Strategy: *almost successfully solo with nothing special. pull into hallway and hack away, using Earth Crusher whenever you have TP and Diaga and Banishga as well. Got all of them except the NM, and I was doing ok against him except I ran out of MP. Had him at about 75%. Making this Strategy Better: *Bring Echo Drops and Yagudo Drinks. <WHM 75/BLM 37> *Like the other mage-only strats, grab yourself an Earth Staff. Also in my setup was a Medicine Earring. The latent effect on it is active when your HP is in the red, but it'll buy tons of needed time. Before you enter, cast your highest Protect and Shell spell on yourself, as well as Stoneskin and Aquaveil. Follow the Yagudo to the room, where they'll turn on you and start attacking. When they do that, run back into the hallway and wait for them there. There is no need to use Diaga or Banishga at all, but if your staff skill is very low, you might need Diaga. Then again, my staff skill is only 153 and most of them died from that. Let them beat on you while you're engaged, and use Earth Crusher when you have the TP for it. Stay engaged and keep building up TP. After each Earth Crusher, Cure V yourself. Don't worry about switching to a Light Staff, you need the damage reduction of an Earth Staff. Once only the NM is left, switch to your best weapon (I used my Darksteel Maul and Numinous Shield..... nothing fancy here) and start wailing on the guy. Enfeeble him if you can, and keep up Haste and Regen III . If you get Silenced , don't waste the Echo Drops, just wait it out, should go away after about 15 seconds. No items used. <WHM 75/BLM 37> Strategy: *Took me a few tries to get it right, but once I got the rhythm down it wasn't too hard. I buffed with Protect/Shell V, Stoneskin, Blink, and Aquaveil, then entered. Inside I cast Haste and Ice Spikes right before I went into the chamber. My gear consisted of standard mage stuff, no fancy melee gear. Cleric's cap, Noble's tunic, Healers Mitts +1, Cleric's pantaloons, Tamas Ring, Goliard clogs, etc. I did make sure to avoid any negative HP gear. I followed them to the chamber, then ran into the hall to fight them. I used an Earth Staff and Earth Crusher, just biding my time until the NM came. I always kept Ice Spikes up as often as I could manage to cast it. Ice Spikes really saved me here. Once the NM appeared, I finished the little Yagudo so it was just me and him. Switched to a club, erased all my status ailments, buffed up again, and beat him up. Kept Ice Spikes up, Flashed him a couple times to cast Stoneskin. Only items I used was one Mithkabob and one Ether because I ran out of MP fighting the NM. Kalanie <WHM 75/NIN 37> Strategy: *Buffed with Protect IV, Shell V, Stoneskin, Aquaveil, Haste, Regen III, and Utsusemi: Ni. Used a Terra's Staff and did the Earth Crusher strategies seen above. Used Benediction when a Silence lasted until I was in the red. Didn't bother casting shadows while I fought with the little Yagudos; there are too many and they attack too fast. When the NM came I switched target to him, still using a Terra's Staff and using Earth Crusher to finish off the last of the little minions around us, finally using Banishga when they started healing themselves. When it was just me and the NM I switched to two clubs and proceeded to loosely blink tank. I say loosely because it's sometimes difficult to keep up shadows against him. He doesn't attack slow, and he'll throw out a Diaga II here and there. I mainly used Shadows to buffer my health once in a while when I wanted to conserve MP. Kept Haste up at all times, didn't bother recasting Stoneskin after it wore the first time, and just bombed myself with a Cure V every time I got ~250 HP (with about 1050 HP max). When I got low on MP I used a Divine Seal + Cure III while I took off the last 10% of his health or so. Hexa Strike was doing ~1013 consistently. I didn't use a Medicine Earring and I never had an issue. No items used. <WHM 75/PLD 37> :No 2HR required on 3-14-2008 Strategy: *Used Earth Staff with Earth Crusher whenever got 100% TP this took out 4-5 Yagudo at a time. *When NM popped used Earth Crusher again to clear the rest of the Yagudo, and switched to Morgenstern + Genbu's Shield to finish off the NM. *Food used Tavnazian Taco. *Gear: Earth Staff, Smart Grenade, Cleric's Cap, Chivalrous Chain, Bushinomimi, Medicine Earring, Noble's Tunic, Rajas Ring, Venerer Ring, Cheviot Cape, Swift Belt, Blessed Trousers, Blessed Pumps. Buffs used: Protectra V, Shellra IV, Reraise III, Stoneskin (didn't bother recasting after it wore off) Haste. <WHM 75/RDM 37> :Either equip yourself with a genbu shield or an earth staff, generally it's easier with an earth staff as you'll have an AoE weapon skill at your disposal. Follow the guide line below and you shouldn't need items or benediction. Strategy: *Started with 101 staff skill and you get skill ups in here. High club skill (at least 220) is advised however. **Only real difference from your regular mage equipment is an Earth Staff, perhaps combined with some accuracy pieces. Bringing Echo Drops would be a good idea incase you get silenced, no other items (not even food) were used. **Main spells were Phalanx, Regen III and Banishga II, and of course, Protect, Shell and reraise before entry. Start with Stoneskin but don't bother recasting it. Cures aren't required if you're on time with Regen III and keep Phalanx up every second. **Don't fight the yagudo on the spot, drag them further away, roughly 3-4 rooms, from the main one where they gather. This prevents you from being overrun. Combine Earth Crusher with a t1 Banishga , Earth Crusher didn't kill every yagudo with 101 staff skill, followed up with a Banishga did. **Once Laa Yaku the Austere appears, clear them out with Banishga II, throw a t1 Banishga if not every single one of his minions died. Fight Laa Yaku the Austere like you normally do when soloing as a WHM. <WHM 75/WAR 37> Strategy: *Same as above, Earth Staff and Earth Crusher to take out multiple Yagudo. My Staff skill was only 179 going in. Bring 2 or 3 Yagudo Drinks for good measure. It may be difficult to reapply Stoneskin after the battle starts. *Gear: Earth Staff, Medicine Earring, Cheviot Cape, Accuracy Rings, Chivalrous Chain, Potent Belt, Blessed Gear. *When NM appeared, I switched to melee build, which included Perdu Wand and shield. With Tavnazian Tacos and Defender defense was about 500. I used Benediction once; was in control most of the battle. *Bring Echo Drops! *Don't forget Sigil! ---- DUO STRATEGIES <BLU75/DNC30 & MNK75/DNC30 > Strategy: *Blue mage is a god at this, just duo'd it today. Spamming Battle Dance and Grand Slam along with Blood Saber when low on HP is an easy win, also used Earth Staff and AF pants for lower interrupt. <BLU/RDM & WHM/SCH> :Tarutarux2 Strategy: *Cleared with ease. No food was used. Had Regen+Refresh Sigil on. Martial Anelace for better Circle Blade, Genbu's Shield for damage reduction. Used Phalanx, Aquaveil, Plasma Charge and Cocoon, and spamed Battle Dance, Grand Slam, Tail Slap, Frypan, Temporal Shift, Circle Blade, and Blood Saber until everything was dead. Mixing the AOE stun moves to break spell casting of the mages helped reducing damage taken. Actinic Burst also helps if you need a couple seconds of breathing room. It took 3~4 aoe spells hits to kill the yagudos. It really helps to have autotarget turned ON, since disengaging+engaging between kills will take very long with the yagudos attacking you, causing lag. Laa Yaku the Austere was fairly weak, a Savage Blade > Disseverment chain and a few spell spams took it down without problem. WHM used Devotion mid fight, but it turned out we didn't really needed it. Finished the fight with almost 1/2 my MP left. <BLM75/RDM37 & WAR75/SAM37 > Strategy: *Won this battle on the 2nd run with my friend. First time we were killed by the boss because I concentrated on nuking more then healing. The second time I made sure that the WAR HP didn't fall below 50%. Blizzaga II will kill any other Yagudo. So what I did was one -ga II spell, then heal till enough mobs gather. When NM popped, I just kept healing my friend. Also, WAR new job ability "Retaliation" was good in this since all mobs facing the Warrior will be affected.Vexan 02:01, 2 July 2008 (UTC) <MNK75/WAR37 & DRG75/WHM37 > Strategy: *Buffed before entering, and went smoothly... On second try. Note to DRGs, possible Wyvern screwup because of the Yagudo overload, need to heal manually. Once that was taken care of, and the healing was working, easily done. AoE Spinning Attack by the MNK and alot of curing. The Yagudo drop fast enough to fill MP and TP and keep things rolling. No items used. <RDM75/BLU37 & WHM75/[SMN37 ] > *WHM had to Reraise once due to pulling hate without Stoneskin on. Spikes spells help in this fight due to the number of enemies to take on. <SMN75/WHM37 x2> Strategy: *Buffed with Protect II/Shell II, Stoneskin and Blink. Shock Spikes helped as well. Ramuh using Thunderspark worked well, didn't need any meds. Had a few close calls but some tossed cures cleaned it up. When the NM popped we just smacked it with Ramuh's Chaotic Strike. <SMN75/WHM37 & WHM75/BLM37 > :Basically anything with AoE will really shine here. Strategy: *Easy. Soloable by a 75 DRG/BLU with few-to-no MP meds. <THF75/NIN37 & RDM75/BLM > Strategy: *Used a combination of low tier -gas and Cyclone. Keep buff spells up. For the [RDM, -gas and Cyclone should be second priority to keeping the THF tank alive. ---- TRIO STRATEGIES Pretty straightforward. Before entering the battlefield, I (SAM/BLU) casted Metallic Body onto myself and the WHM/SMN casted Aerial Armor on the party. In hindsight, I should have used Cocoon as well. Once we got inside, the Yags completely ignored us until the last room. When they initially aggroed, our WHM was the first thing they saw and began automatically attacking her. I got in position right next to her and cast Grand Slam - everything paid attention to me after that point. Our DRK was spamming Shockwave whenever he got the TP, and our WHM was doing the same with Earth Crusher. Without any AoE WS's, I played backup and made sure that whatever hate the WHM accumulated would transfer to me when I used either Grand Slam or Claw Cyclone. MP was restored periodically thanks to some Yags, HP as well. When Laa Yaku the Austere showed up, no more Yags spawned after him (or we wiped them out that quickly, I'm not entirely sure) and we were left to fight him without anymore interference. He went down relatively fast. ---- PARTY STRATEGIES <BLU65, SCH65, ???65, ???65, ???65 & ???65 > Strategy: :Easily completed in a full party DDs just held back and took out anything that resisted. ---- TEMPLATE for future entries : : Strategy: * * Strategy Pros: * * Strategy Cons: * * Making this Strategy Better: * * Alternative Strategy: * Other Strategies: * ----